Balada Skripsi
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Skripsi. Satu kata yang mau gak mau harus-mesti-kudu-wajib dilewatkan oleh semua mahasiswa demi menyandang tabung ijazah kelulusan, gelar tambahan di belakang nama, dan memakai toga seraya dinyanyikan dengan syahdunya oleh para mahasiswa baru. Rated T.


**Notes: **kegalauan di tengah skripsi. Biarkan saya menggalau dalam bentuk fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **segala karakter yang dipakai di fic ini adalah kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak ambil untung dalam bentuk material dari bentuk pencomotan dan penistaan karakter, kecuali OC. Dan OC saya udah biasa, kok, dinistai kayak gini #plak

**Warning: **kehidupan mahasiswa akhir, kegalauan, istilah arsitektur bertebaran, hint gay dimana-mana, bahasa kebon binatang alias ejekan merajalele #eh, dan segala ke-absurd-an lainnya. Oh, dan referensi ke 9gag to the max~ semaksimal yang bisa saya sisipin, sih QuQ

* * *

><p>Momok bagi tiap mahasiswa tingkat akhir adalah sebuah buku tebal, sampul keras yang dikenal <em>hard cover<em>, digandakan sejumlah tiga, disimpan di perpustakaan jurusan, atau—kalau beruntung—disayang-sayang, tidak untuk dipinjam dan disimpan di perpustakaan universitas, dan bahan galau paling fenomenal, sebanding dengan galau cinta.

Apalagi kalau bukan **skripsi**? Kata yang kalau disebut dengan jumawa di segala bentuk perbincangan bakal mengundang tatapan ngeri, horor, dan diiringi balasan, "Jangan ngomong jorok!" dari teman seangkatan. Tatapan sinis, cibiran, dan permusuhan akan jadi bonus tambahan kalau kata **skripsi **itu ditambah dengan kata _**progress **_di depan dan **sampai mana** menyusul di belakang.

"_**Progress **_**skripsi sampai mana?" **itu pertanyaan menyebalkan setaraf dengan **"**_**Progress **_**tugas akhir sampai mana?"**

**Skripsi**, dilema akhir perjalanan seorang mahasiswa yang dipandang dengan begitu takjub oleh mahasiswa tingkat awal dan dipandang setengah ngeri-setengah jijik oleh mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

**Skripsi**, kata larangan paling nista seluruh jagat raya.

**Skripsi**, yang anehnya juga membawa kegalauan ke seluruh mahasiswa arsitektur dan interior tingkat akhir Hetalia International University.

**.**

**.**

**Hidekazu Himaruya **pemilik karakter-karakter gokil di **Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Berbagai referensi dari buku, teori, pop culture, film, games, dan segala yang terasa familiar jelas bukan saya. Mari dikembalikan ke pemiliknya masing-masing  
><strong>

**are. key. take. tour **cuma punya ide sinting ini

Oh, dan ini semua adalah **true story, bro **(angkat gelas)

**.**

**.**

"Sepanjang sejarah, mana ada mahasiswa arsitektur disuruh buat **skripsi**? Yang ada harusnya bikin tugas akhir! TA! _Design, _bukan bahas teori orang!"

Jeritan normal setiap mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan arsitektur dan arsitektur interior Hetalia International University. Supaya singkat, mari disingkat jadi HIU—jangan disalahartikan dengan sebuah binatang golongan _pisces, _bergigi tajam, dan memperoleh ketenaran sejak film Jaws diputar.

Kembali lagi ke _event _penggalauan massal yang rutin diadakan universitas bertajuk **skripsi** dengan peserta para mahasiswa galau tingkat akhir. Fokus utama kita untuk kali ini adalah para mahasiswa akhir di departemen arsitektur fakultas teknik HIU. Tak terbiasa dengan segala urusan tetek bengek ketik-mengetik tulisan ilmiah, para mahasiswa ini merasakan kepanikan tiada tara. Jantung berdetak tak karuan, hati ketar-ketir, napas memburu, tangan keringatan, dan mendapat dorongan untuk gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat. Oke, itu lebay.

**Skripsi. **Satu kata yang mau gak mau harus-mesti-kudu-wajib dilewatkan oleh semua mahasiswa demi menyandang tabung ijazah kelulusan, gelar tambahan di belakang nama, dan memakai toga seraya dinyanyikan dengan syahdunya oleh para mahasiswa baru yang dipaksa jadi paduan suara di balairung universitas.

Kegalauan **skripsi **jauh dimulai sejak pemilihan tema. Mari tengok sekelompok anak arsitektur interior yang dengan penuh dedikasi datang ke kampus di hari liburan. LIBURAN, saudara-saudara sekalian. Betapa berbaktinya mereka semua pada bangsa dan negara.

"Tema lo apaan, _boy_?"

"Jangan ngomongin tema, ah! Liburan kemaren mana sempet gue mikirin tema?"

"Plis, jangan ngomong jorok sekarang. Kita masih ketemuan sama koordinator **skripsi**-nya ntar jam dua. Masih lama. Sekarang baru jam dua belas."

"Pret, itu bentar lagi, monyong."

"Vee... Aku mau liburan lagi aja... Liburannya kurang..."

"Kita perlu bikin _summary _kayak anak arsitek, gak?"

Belasan pasang mata langsung menatap ngeri sosok Rangga Wicaksono—seorang mahasiswa perantauan dari Indonesia yang terjebak bersama maket, denah, dan detail _furniture_—dan berseru dengan kompak, "Itu apaan lagi?"

Rangga buru-buru menutup mulutnya, menganggap apa yang barusan ia ucapkan tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali. Untuk menghindari tatapan ngeri dan amuk massa, dia langsung menggamit lengan Razak, sohibnya mahasiswa arsitektur—kebetulan berada di kampus untuk minta tanda tangan dosen pembimbing administrasi—sedari semester satu dan kabur ke kantin. Paling tidak kantin teknik terdengar lebih aman ketimbang perpustakaan jurusan untuk saat ini.

Pertemuan pertama membahas **skripsi **cukup membuat para mahasiswa arsitektur interior ini stres selama seminggu lebih, bahkan setelah pertemuan pembahasan **skripsi **gabungan bersama anak-anak arsitektur. Bukannya makin lega, rasanya semakin tertekan.

Apalagi saat mereka tahu koordinator **skripsi **yang memimpin pertemuan itu adalah dia. Si dosen muda berumur tiga puluhan, hobi pakai syal belang biru-putih, rambut pirang jabrik dengan _gel _kelewat banyak, dan hobi merokok dimana saja, kapan saja, peduli setan mau di dalam ruangan berpendingin udara atau tidak.

Dosen muda yang punya tampang plus, tapi sikap dan sifat minus, ahli masalah _urban planning, _dan berdarah Belanda.

Dosen yang suka kelepasan bicara Bahasa Inggris dan bikin semua orang memasang tampang sebal mau muntah.

Dosen yang paling tak ingin ditemui Rangga Wicaksono, apalagi saat ia terlambat lima belas menit—lima belas menit, demi daleman yang berkibar!—dan langsung diberi tatapan kelewat dingin dari sang dosen. Lebih apesnya lagi, si bocah madesu dengan rambut hitam ikal ini datang seorang diri dengan penuh berani, membuat seisi kelas hening beberapa detik.

Rangga berhenti di ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam kenop pintu dan matanya melirik gelisah ke dalam ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, panik gara-gara diperhatikan satu kelas berisi seratus delapan belas mahasiswa tingkat akhir—tambahan dua orang mahasiswa tahun sebelumnya—dan tiga orang koordinator skripsi.

Ini yang namanya mau tenggelam saja ditelan bumi. Coret. Ditelan lantai keramik putih ukuran 40x40 sentimeter, mengkilat dan licin terdengar lebih masuk akal untuk sekarang.

"Kamu mau masuk, atau kamu mau di luar?"

Pertanyaan sarat nada sarkastik dan tatapan menyepelekan bagai menusuk hatinya, membuat sang mahasiswa mengangguk malu. Dengan gerakan sehalus dan sesedikit mungkin menimbulkan suara, Rangga berjalan memasuki kelas.

Sial baginya, semua bangku sudah banyak yang terisi. Kalaupun ada yang kosong, dia harus mencari dulu dari sekian banyak kursi, di tengah-tengah lautan manusia, dan ratusan pasang kaki yang menghadang. Setelah melalui pencarian lama, Rangga memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Pilihan paling tepat untuk orang yang telat sepertinya.

Di lantai, dekat dengan pintu masuk. Pilihan paling sempurna baginya. Apalagi saat tatapan tajam Willem _**VAN DERPSEN**_ menemani tiap langkahnya.

"Saya heran. _Workshop _skripsi sudah diberitahu dari jauh-jauh hari kenapa masih ada yang terlambat?" ucap _**VAN DERPSEN **_dengan suara lantang, membuat murid lelaki memutar bola mata dan yang perempuan mendengus sebal. "Kalian tahu sendiri kalau terlambat itu mengganggu proses _workshop_. Saya terpaksa berhenti bicara sampai kalian dapat tempat duduk dan teman-teman kalian juga terganggu."

"Gue malah seneng dia gak ngomong..." desis Lovino Vargas yang disambut _high five _oleh Im Yong Soo.

"Kita buat perjanjian. Kalian mau kumpul _workshop _jam berapa?" tanya _**VAN DERPSEN**_. "Kalau kita kumpul jam empat apa semua setuju?"

"Kuliah, Pak!" seru seorang mahasiswa India, sebal. "Baru kelar jam lima sore!"

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita kumpul jam lima sore sampai jam enam."

Menghiraukan geram protes dan tatapan sebal dari murid-muridnya, _**VAN DERPSEN **_melanjutkan kuliahnya tentang menulis skripsi yang baik serta jadwal penyerahan naskah skripsi. Isinya tidak terlalu penting, bahkan cenderung membuat bosan, mau tidur pulas, dan memuakkan.

Tahap kedua dari pembuatan **skripsi **setelah pengajuan tema adalah menentukan dosen pembimbing **skripsi**. Orang yang akan menjadi penasihat, dewa penolong, dan penyelamat **skripsi**. Sayangnya, tak semua dosen satu departemen menyediakan diri sebagai pembimbing **skripsi**. Hanya sebagian yang bersedia, sementara jumlah mahasiswa lebih banyak dari dosennya. Bila dibagi rata, satu dosen harus membimbing maksimal lima mahasiswa.

Panik, panik.

Para mahasiswa mulai melobi dosen-dosen, menyerahkan _summary _tema **skripsi **mereka, dan mengakrabkan diri dengan dosen. Tak hanya pada satu dosen, tapi pada dua atau tiga dosen sekaligus. Yang mana saja, asal kehidupan **skripsi**-nya terjamin.

"Gue belom punya dosbing. Gimana ini..."

"Bukannya nanti bakal dicariin sama _**VAN DERPSEN**_, Bu Herdevary, sama Pak Bonnefoy, ya?"

"Hidih. Gue mah, ogah dipilihin dosbing sama si _**DERP**_. Ngomong-ngomong _**DERP**_, gue jadi pengen buka 9gag."

Rangga terduduk lemas di kursi kayu kelewat reyot sampai kursi berkaki empat ini bagai berubah fungsi menjadi kursi goyang—kalau bergerak maju-mundur bakal goyang-goyang dengan asoy-nya. Pembicaraan tentang dosen bimbingan **skripsi **dan tema **skripsi** malah membuat mahasiswa madesu satu ini makin depresi. Bukan hanya dia yang depresi, sebetulnya. Semuanya juga stres, apalagi dengan _deadline _yang diberikan oleh tiga orang koordinator **skripsi **yang kelewat mepet, semena-mena, dan sangat IMPOSSIBRUU!

"Galau mikirin **skripsi**, ya?"

Suara ceria Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sukses membangunkan Rangga yang nyaris tertidur, terpuruk dalam lautan depresi bersama lumba-lumba dan nyan-cat... Sang pemuda Spayol berambut cokelat berantakan itu rupanya duduk tepat di samping Rangga, memperhatikan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rangga hanya mengerang pelan dan kembali menjedotkan kepalanya ke atas meja, peduli amat dengan celotehan Antonio. Melihat dia yang kelewat bahagia malah membuat Rangga makin sebal dan mendapat dorongan untuk jongkok di pojokan.

"Daripada galau sekarang, mending lo ambil **skripsi**nya semester depan aja kayak gue~" ucap Antonio dan membuka laptopnya.

Omongan Antonio sukses membuat Rangga mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit kaget dengan informasi yang baru ia dapat. "Kenapa gak ambil sekarang? Lo mau ngapain?"

"Mau kerja praktek dulu~" sahut Antonio. "Gak pengen buru-buru, ah. Pengen nambah ilmu dulu. Lagian, kata kakak gue, mending kerja praktek dulu, tambah pengalaman, baru **skripsi**. Gituuu."

"Hoo... KP dimana?"

"Madrid."

Razak menyemburkan es teh manis yang ia bawa—menghiraukan protes seorang Mei yang ngomel-ngomel tentang aturan dilarang makan dan minum di dalam pusjur—luar biasa kaget ketika mencuri dengar ucapan Antonio. Dengan mata membelalak lebar, ia menoleh ke arah Antonio dan menjerit, "Siapa yang dapet KP di Madrid? Sombong gila!"

"Gue, dooong~" Antonio—si pemuda Spanyol paling tidak peka seluruh jagat raya—malah menanggapi omongan Razak dengan santai. "Asik, yaaa~ Ntar gue bawain oleh-oleh sangria masing-masing sebotol, deh~"

"Terus ngapain lo ke sini kalo gak ambil **skripsi**? Kuliah?"

"Gak ada kuliah. Nungguin kakak gue doang aja. Tadi mau pulang bareng katanya."

Ah, keuntungan punya saudara seorang dosen arsitektur, terkenal paling menyenangkan dan bersahabat, serta punya ketampanan yang membuat mahasiswi lumer. Biar namanya se-telenovela zaman dahulu kala—Alfonso Fernando Carriedo—tidak membuat kadar ketampanan ala Fernando Jose-nya Maria Mercedes luntur. Herannya status _gay _si dosen ini tidak menyurutkan ambisi para mahasiswi untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Ah, cinta buta nan nista...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Antonio." Ah, ini dia salah satu mahasiswi pemuja Alfonso, Phili, menghampiri Antonio. Dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya, sang gadis Filipina ini duduk tepat di samping Antonio—menggusur Thai yang sibuk main Skyrim dan sekarang cemburut. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal sedikit lagi karakter Thai mem-"FUSRODAH!" naga imut-imut bin amit-amit yang membuat Skyrim kocar-kacir. _So close_... "Kakak lo udah bilang, gak, dia mau jadi dosbing siapa aja? Bilangin, gue mau banget sama dia, ya~"

"Emang bahasanmu apa, ana?" tanya Thai. "Bukannya tentang pergeseran desain sama desain tematik? Pak Alfons kan teori banget, ana. Ntar lo mabok teori, lagi."

"Ih, itu nyambung, lagiii!"

Hiraukan saja omongan kelewat ganjen seorang Phili. Lebih baik buka laptop, buka 9gag atau Skyrim atau PES atau Assassin Creed...

Kembali lagi ke masalah dosen bimbingan **skripsi**. Tak semua mahasiswa bermental pasrah, berserah diri kepada tiga orang koordinator pembawa bencana—yang satu kelewat menyebalakan, yang satu kelewat mesum, yang satunya hanya bunga indah yang terjebak di tengah-tengah padang gersang. Banyak yang sudah melobi dengan gencar para dosen-dosen pilihan mereka. Berlembar-lembar ringkasan tema mereka berikan kepada dosen terpilih. Beberapa bahkan sudah diiyakan oleh sang dosen untuk dibimbing. Kata, "Saya terima X sebagai mahasiswa bimbingan **skripsi **saya dari jurusan Y dengan tema Z, dibayar dengan **skripsi **tiga rangkap _hard cover _dan tiga rangkap _soft cover_, dilunaskan segera setelah selesai diketik."

Di antara mahasiswa yang beruntung adalah Rangga. Si pemuda bermata abu-abu ini sudah mendapatkan dosbing, tepat satu minggu sebelum pengumuman dosbing yang pasti dari koordinator. Dia bahkan sudah mulai diberi bahan bacaan—lumayan, ada lima buku dengan bahasa yang susah sangat.

Sialnya, satu buku bacaan yang diberikan oleh Francis Bonnefoy—dosen pembimbing **skripsi **_hero _kita—berbahasa Prancis.

_Die_.

"Wahahah! Dapet buku Bahasa Prancis dari Pak Bonnefoy? Lo sotoy, sih! Sok-sokan bisa Bahasa Prancis! Wahahah!"

Rangga melirik Alfred F. Jones—F masih disamarkan, membuat semua anak arsitektur maupun arsitektur interior dan seluruh warga fakultas teknik curiga kalau si F itu artinya adalah F*piip*—dengan tatapan sinis. Oke, dia memang kelewat percaya diri sewaktu ditanya, "Ah, _mon cher, _saya punya satu buku yang saya yakin pasti bisa membantu kamu buat memahami temamu. Tapi, ini Bahasa Prancis. Kamu bisa baca Bahasa Prancis, _bebe_?"

_It's a trap. _Jebakan Batman yang dibalas dengan percaya diri, "BISA PAK!"

Selamat. Anda dapat _jackpot _satu buku filsafat berbahasa Prancis. Harap dibaca sebisanya demi kelangsungan hidup per**skripsi**an.

Mari hiraukan sejenak kegalauan seorang Rangga Wicaksono yang sekarang terpaksa pacaran dengan kamus Bahasa Prancis-Bahasa Indonesia, kamus Bahasa Prancis-Bahasa Inggris, dan kamus Bahasa Prancis-Bahasa Prancis. Kita tengok sejenak ke _workshop _**skripsi **yang kedua, dipimpin oleh—siapa lagi kalau bukan—_**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Pembicaraan sangat membosankan yang sialnya terlambat dibuka setengah jam lebih. Mau bagaimana lagi? Banyak mahasiswa yang kuliah, membuat mereka tak sanggup kalau harus datang jam lima tepat. Secepatnya mahasiswa berlari, masih lebih cepat dosen sampai ke kelas. _True story_. Makanya, selama lima belas menit pertama, _**VAN DERPSEN **_malah ceramah panjang mengenai disiplin waktu dan kawan-kawan sejagatnya.

"Saya itu paling gak suka orang-orang yang gak _on time_. Kita sudah membuat persetujuan dua minggu lalu untuk datang jam lima dan kalian semua mengiyakan. Kenapa sekarang banyak yang terlambat begini? Yang rugi itu kan, kalian juga."

Dan bla-bla-bla lainnya. Mari dihiraukan saja, lah, ceramah _random_ itu. Telinga, mata, dan tangan para mahasiswa mulai giat bekerja ketika _slide show _mulai menuturkan panjang lebar bagaimana menulis **skripsi **yang baik dan benar. Bagi yang rajin—ehemcewek-cewekehem—mencatat dengan sangat giat, sementara yang malas—ehemcowok-cowokehem—malah sibuk sendiri di belakang ruangan. Awalnya, para lelaki tulen yang ketulenannya dipertanyakan—apalagi yang terjebak di arsitektur interior—baru menaruh perhatian penuh ketika _**VAN DERPSEN **_memberi contoh kelewat aneh mengenai _pair-up _untuk _beta reader _**skripsi.**

"Jadi, misalnya saya sama Pak Alfons. Kita berdua _pairing _untuk **skripsi**. Saya tunjukin punya saya ke dia dan dia menunjukkan punya dia ke saya."

Rentetan kata yang sukses membuat semua anak lelaki menahan tawa. Peduli amat kalau anak-anak perempuan mengerenyitkan kening, kebingungan dengan suara-suara gaib dari para lelaki.

Ah, Mr. _**VAN DERPSEN**_, dirimu selalu punya _hints _mencurigakan kalau menyangkut Mr. Alfonso Carriedo.

Kepastian tentang dosen pembimbing konon katanya akan selesai pada saat _workshop _kedua ini berarkhir. Tapi, yang namanya legenda belum tentu benar. Contohnya, seperti sekarang. Layaknya lagu Trio Kwek Kwek dengan pengulangan terdahsyat "Katanya~ Katanya~", harapan para mahasiswa kembali dihempaskan dengan sangat sadisnya oleh _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

"Pengumuman dosbingnya akan saya _posting _di _group, _nanti jam sembilan malam." katanya dengan nada suara sombong, sukses membuat mahasiswa—lelaki dan perempuan—gerah. "Setelah kalian lihat daftarnya nanti, harap segera hubungi dosen kalian, ya. Supaya **skripsi **kalian bisa berjalan."

Beruntung para mahasiswa ini sudah tidak punya tanggungan studio perancangan. Kalau iya, dijamin gunting dan _cuter _bakal melayang bebas dari tas mereka, tepat menuju rambut pirang jabrik mengerikan ala Edward Cullen milik _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

Penantian sampai jam sembilan malam bagaikan penantian dilamar Ewan McGregor. Tak mungkin, karena yang bersangkutan sudah berkeluarga. Harapan semu yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat dekat...

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, mulai terdengar geram kemarahan dan kebosanan para mahasiswa. Gaungnya terdengar nyaring di Twitter dengan berbagai _tweet _yang menyindir—bahkan menyebut jelas—sosok dosen paling menyebalkan satu jurusan: _**VAN DERPSEN**_.

**(at)loviromano: **Giliran kita yang telat setengah jam, dia ceramah satu jam. Ini udah jam berapa, wooooi! FUUUUUUUU!

**(at)monabonquier: **Gilaaaa! Gue gak bisa tidur tenang kalo kayak gini! Ini orang kenapa hobi banget gantungin gueeee!

**(at)gueawesome: **Lo lupa, ya? Namanya _**VAN DERPSEN**_ RT **(at)loviromano: **Giliran kita yang telat setengah jam, dia ceramah satu jam. Ini udah jam berapa, wooooi!

**(at)maboktomat: **udah, pada tidur aja~ ini calon dosbingnya aja udah ngorok pules di tempat tidur *senggol **(at)alfonsocarriedo***

Beruntung apa yang dijanjikan _**VAN DERPSEN **_akhirnya muncul. Sekitar pukul dua belas, daftar yang dijanjikan akhirnya muncul. Untungnya _hanya _terlambat sekitar tiga jam. _Hanya tiga jam_, saudara-saudara sekalian. Apalah artinya tiga jam menunggu dalam suasana hati tak karuan dan terombang-ambing?

Sialnya, daftar tersebut bukannya mengurangi kegalauan, malah menambah stres para mahasiswa tingkat akhir ini.

**(at)gueawesome: **Dosen Pembimbing: Willem Nikolaas _**VAN DERPSEN**_, ., ., M.U.P. Mahasiswa: Gilbert Beilschmidt, D.I.E.

**(at)superhero: **GUOBLOOK! XD RT **(at)gueawesome: **Dosen Pembimbing: Willem Nikolaas _**VAN DERPSEN**_, ., ., M.U.P. Mahasiswa: Gilbert Beilschmidt, D.I.E.

**(at)Viet: **Dosen pembimbing saya pindah jadi Pak Honda Kiku, sekian, terima kasih.

**(at)phillipinski: (at)Viet **widih... Dosen kelewat jago yang ngajar _heritage, _kan?

Segala obrolan galau—yang biasanya sudah mereda sebelum jam dua belas malam—malah semakin menjadi melewati jam dua belas malam. Rangga Wicaksono hanya menyaksikan dengan tampang ngantuk, otak panas, dan bawaan emosi tiap kali melihat angka dengan berbagai soal beranak-pinak menjadi sejuta.

Yep. _Hero _madesu kita satu ini sedang berjuang demi nusa dan bangsa menyelesaikan sederet tugas fisika dasar sebanyak empat bab. Persetan dengan **skripsi**, fisika dasar membuat Rangga lebih senewen dan mau gantung diri.

Berkutat malam-malam dengan soal-soal fisika—yang sebenarnya mudah, tapi berhubung otak sudah tiga tahun penuh tak diisi dengan angka, hitungan, dan rumus terkutuk—kelewat sulit sebenarnya tak harus Rangga lewati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia bisa ikut-ikutan galau dengan temannya masalah dosbing—biarpun dia sudah pasti dengan dosbingnya sekarang—dan melupakan segala rumus persamaan kalau saja nilainya mencukupi.

Demi daleman yang berkibar, nilainya C- dengan selisih nilai sekian koma dua dengan batas nilai C!

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur, dosen fisika dasar sudah terlanjur sadis, dan Rangga terlanjur salah pilih kelas pada zaman dahulu kala. Nilainya sudah tak bisa diubah, kecuali Rangga mengulang kelas dan kesempatannya hanyalah di tahun terakhirnya ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rangga Wicaksono menghiraukan kicau burung dari _handphone _android-nya dan bacaan berbahasa Prancis demi berkencan mesra dengan soal-soal fisika.

_Moral of this story: _Fisika dasar masih lebih horor ketimbang **skripsi**.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat dengan tidak elit**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Jadi... ini adalah curcol saya. Ada yang mau review? Kritik juga diterima dengan tangan terbuka~ OuO


End file.
